1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a motor car with a flow stepped tail and air-conducting means in the form of a wing-spoiler combination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The considerable increases in fuel costs in recent years has led to intensive study of the aerodynamic optimization of new motor car models on the part of the entire motor car industry.
This quest for air resistance frequently produces vehicle shapes which severely restrict the function of areas of the vehicle. Thus, for example, an aerodynamically advantageous flow tail has a high tail termination which restricts the view from the inside of the vehicle towards the rear.
The technical problem is, therefore, on the one hand to have the aerodynamic properties of an advantageous high tail termination and on the other to select a bodywork design which ensures a proper view towards the rear.
One solution to this problem is disclosed in the German Offenlegungsschrift (Laid-Open Specification) No. 27 37 638, which discloses a gently inclined tail window which is bent and continued downwards in the vicinity of the spoiler which freely overlaps it. The improvement of the view towards the rear which is sought in this way may only be achieved, however, if the luggage space normally situated beneath the tail gate is not used to its full height.
Another solution to this problem is disclosed in the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 29 18 234, in which a stepped tail providing for a good view towards the rear and for use of the luggage space is retained. Its aerodynamic disadvantage in the form of a considerable flow separation in the vicinity of the transition from the tail window to the stepped tail is said to be diminished by an aerodynamic aerofoil disposed above the rear edge of the roof. The improvement of the flow over the tail window achieved in this way is gained at the cost of a drawback. Since the aerofoil projects beyond the cross-section of the motor car it increases the cross-sectional profile of the latter and also leads to an increase in lift, which, as described in the publication, must be taken into account.